Blitzwing
Blitzwing (ブリッツウイング, Burittsuuingu) not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities (an "Icy" cold strategist, a short-tempered "Hothead", and a total "Random" nutcase) along with the faces rattling around in his head to go with them. He's as liable to have a conversation with himself as he is to say a word to his fellow Decepticons. Pretty much the only thing that keeps him in line is that all three of his personalities are scared to death of Megatron. Blitzwing's "dominant", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three personalities speak with a pronounced German accent and apparently he has trouble flying in a straight line. Blitzwing's armament varies depending upon which personality is dominant at the time. His calculating personality has an arsenal of ice weaponry, while the Hothead predictably can turn up the heat. When his third personality is foremost, nearly anything can be dished out from either of his vehicle modes. Blitzwing's alt mode is likewise usually dependent on which aspect is dominant at the time. His cold side uses the jet, his angry side uses the tank, and his insane side can use either. However it seems that if he changes personality while in his alt mode, that alt will change with him, and if that's a jet to tank change, he'll fall right out of the sky. "Zhat's Blitzwing to you, insect—remember it! Cause it's ze last thing you're gonna hear before I—express my feelings in song!" :—Blitzwing switching personalities like we switch shoes. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Yūichi Nagashima (Japanese), Giorgio Bonino (Italian), Rainer Doering (German), Wellington Lima (Portuguese), Rodolfo Vasquez (Latin American Spanish) Biography Even by Decepticon standards, Blitzwing is totally insane. He's got three personalities packed into his cyberium-steel chassis, and he argues with himself almost as often as he argues with other Decepticons. The only person he listens to without interrupting is Megatron, because all three of his personalities are terrified of the Decepticon leader. He carries a superheater cannon and a hyperfrost emitter to burn or freeze his enemies. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into both a Cybertronian Tank and Jet, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle modes of a Dual-Barreled Tank and Jet Fighter. Attributes: * Sometimes changes to tank in midair, and crashes. * Likes to freeze, then melt his opponents. * Has trouble flying in a straight line. Gallery File:Blitzwing_TFTA_Model-Cool.png|Blitzwing's "Icy" personality. File:Blitzwing_TFTA_Model-Hothead.png|Blitzwing's "Hothead" personality. File:Blitzwing_TFTA_Model-Crazy.png|Blitzwing's "Random" personality. File:Blitzwing_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Blitzwing's Earth tank mode. File:Blitzwing_TFTA_Model-JetMode.png|Blitzwing's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Strongarm **Sideswipe Powers, Weapons and Abilities Blitzwing is a “triple-changer”—that is, he has three modes (one robot, two vehicles). Plus he has three faces, each with its own personality. His power depends on which face he’s showing. Heat/flame, cold/ice or completely random. In jet mode, Blitzwing possesses a huge arsenal of missiles, in addition to his cannons. As he tends to have his "icy" personality in control of the jet, he tends to use the "freeze" setting in jet mode, but he can also use them as conventional weapons. The missiles can be launched both individually or as a huge swarm, and can either freeze entire areas (either freezing the ground for a large distance, or creating massive ice walls) or merely acting as conventional explosives. In tank mode, with the "hothead" Blitzwing in command, Blitzwing employs his main tank cannons to great, destructive effect, and again the cannons can switch between "fiery" attacks and standard firepower. In robot mode, "Icy" Blitzwing's monocle eye doubles up as a binocular targeting scope, with a selection of scans available. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Blitzwing has some limited control over his three faces - he can sometimes switch at will, but on other occasions he can be forced to switch, for example making him angry tends to bring out the "hot head" personality. Although there is a downside - Blitzwing's three personalities make it hard for Blitzwing to follow orders, especially considering how Random likes chaos and hothead likes fighting. Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History At some point when Blitzwing joined the Decepticons during the Great War on Cybertron, Shockwave experimented upon Blitzwing, rebuilding him into a Triple Changer and giving him the fractured mind he is known for today. Synopsis External links *Blitzwing Wikipedia *Blitzwing Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters